User talk:James1579
Thanks Bro! Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the File:Police enforce.jpg page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. McJeff (talk) 23:24, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Where did you find that picture of a hunter? Just Curious... Image policy All uploaded images must follow GTA Wiki:Image Policy or they will be deleted. Editors who continue to violate the image policy after a formal warning will be blocked. Jeff (talk| ) 19:58, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I am following the policy James1579 (talk) 20:02, August 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: To be fair, I didn't undo it because I didn't think it was in GTA V, I reverted it because of your shitty edit.. Instulent (talk) 08:08, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh really ok sure jackass James1579 (talk) 12:14, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Uncivil HEY, you don't go off calling someone a idiot like Yong Feng here. Don't do that again or you'll face the block for the rest of your life, GOT IT! Cloudkit01 (talk) 20:14, September 1, 2013 (UTC) what James1579 (talk) 20:16, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I can't say sorry that i deleted possibly in GTA V of Annihilator, but there is no source given that it will appear in GTA V or not, Your edit will most likely reveted, most pages requires a image to proof they have source when they appear in GTA V. Also calling someone as a idiot is NOT a acceptable behavior here so listen to the staff members, otherwise you will be blocked for direspecting other users.--Yong feng (talk) 20:30, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry mate I didn't think before I called you an idiot I apologize and I understand that you removed the infomation. I just thought because the NOOSE returns in GTA V they'll have the Annihilator but no one knows and we'll just have to wait and see. James1579 (talk) 20:53, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Remember that you never call someone "idiot" or "jackass". Also, think before you add content about gta v, it just a tip.--Yong feng (talk) 20:58, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Just wondering but why is someone allowed to say I did a shitty edit then? Surely they should be giving me constructive criticism and or telling me what's right James1579 (talk) 21:15, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Expect in that cases if someone edit shitty, you can call them idiot.--Yong feng (talk) 05:21, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Image Policy (2) I see you've already received a notice from McJeff for not following the image policy. Your recent image shows you're still not following the image policy in both naming and licensing. Consider this you last warning; should you ignore the policy again, you'll receive a 3-day block. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:12, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :I don't understand what you mean? James1579 (talk) 17:50, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::File:Piper-inspiration.png. Also, your latest image, the Tornado, while having a proper name, lacks the license. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:02, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm really sorry I don't know my way round that well at the moment. James1579 (talk) 20:31, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Please, remember to add a license for the images you upload; for the license list, please check Category:Copyright. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:48, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you very much! Before I didn't know how to add licenses for images that I uploaded and I got told to but now I know and i'll make sure for that every image I upload, i'll post the correct template relating to the game, again thanks! James1579 (talk) 18:36, September 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: From Lifeinvader, here is the link.link=http://gta.wikia.com/AK-47|I like the AK-47, a problem?|50pxAK-28 (Talk ★ ) 21:00, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks mate James1579 (talk) 08:14, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: GTA V Annihilator Picture I got the picture from the Rockstar Social Club website, in the vehicles section of the stats. Corkeyandpals (talk) 19:11, September 26, 2013 (UTC) I haven't seen any; it's possible that they only appear in multiplayer. Corkeyandpals (talk) 20:59, September 26, 2013 (UTC)